Rule of Duchess
by Sket
Summary: The strong-willed princess going through some made-up events followed by the massacre. It'll have violence and such badness in it so I'll rate it M. ...I have NO idea what Genre this should be.


**Author's Note: So this is my first Rule of Rose fan fiction, forgive the dumb title. It'll just be some random thing that follows Diana on some stuff I made up and the massacre. I wanted to do a cross-over, but RoR doesn't have enough fan fiction so I thought I'd do this first, then make a sequel and have that be the cross over. I hope you like it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rule of Rose. If I did I would write a book to explain what happened so my fans wouldn't be confused. *hint hint*  
**

**-----------------------------  
**

The sun had now rose just enough for the sky's fire to fade into a soft morning blue. For quite a distance there was only one person who witnessed its rising, a girl who laid spread eagle on a large building's roof. The girl's jade eyes, missing their usual glint, stared blankly into the sky, enjoying the expanse of blue. A few black birds flew across her field of vision, so high they seemed like little black dots. She envied them immensely, their wings anyway. What the girl would give to be able to migrate south. Or north. Whatever. She didn't really care, as long as it wasn't here. A slight breeze picked up and tickled her face. She closed her eyes and the corners of her mouth tilted up the slightest bit. The birds were long forgotten shortly thereafter as her mind drifted freely from thought to thought.

Suddenly her peace was interrupted by banging and shouting from below her, and many rapid thuds of little feet. She groaned and placed her hands over her ears. The adolescent often came to the roof for peace and quiet, though now it was a bit more troublesome to do so. Every so often this roof was a place to hide rather than a place to find solitude, and in these cases she would, quite understandably, climb quickly. And a week ago one of these times came during a rain storm, and, quite predictably, she fell. The fall itself was oddly not harming, of course she had bruises and such, but didn't break anything. However, her leg hit the window and shattered it, and a rather large piece of glass pierced her thigh. As she lay there now there was still a bloody bandage wrapped around her leg. That had been one of the many occasions on which she was thankful for the 'mermaid'.

A sharp scream rang above the shouts, and the thudding sounds became more frequent. The girl on the roof rolled her eyes, and sat up with a sigh. It seemed that any time she wasn't there havoc erupted. Just as she had tediously slipped through the window, her anger now pointed at herself for falling like an idiot and making it much harder to ascend, the intercom came to life.

_"Good morning, boys and girls! How are we today? I trust your morning chores are all done and your beds nice and tidy. Class will start soon. Diana, Eleanor, Xavier, Meg, Susan, Nicholas, Thomas, Clara, Olivia, everyone please come to the classroom."_

The girl headed for the mentioned room. The lesson went on as it usually did, Nicholas and Thomas not paying a bit of attention in the back. Their voices hung persistently in the back of her mind, but she did her best to ignore them and focus on the lesson. She glared down at her notes, which were now missing bits and pieces that she hadn't been able to hear, and her mind flickered from the lesson to things she could do to the annoying pests. Maybe this would be a good time to try out one of Meg's new designs.

"Diana!" The girl blinked and looked up to see a portly old man hovering over her.

"What was I just saying to the class?" A man, known to the children he looked over as headmaster, and to the VERY few visitors as Mr. Hoffman, demanded, looking down at her with appraising eyes. Her own emerald pair flickered back down to the notes. She skimmed the last paragraph then hoped luck was on her side today as she looked back up at him with wide eyes, deciding to skip a quivering lip considering the large audience.

"Just about how Whitbread went on to erect a new cross after he and John Howard created the library." She replied in a sickly sweet voice. He responded with a grunt and a curt nod.

"As expected; Xavier, my boy!" The man continued on, leaving the red headed girl's anger to only grow more and more. How dare those two nearly cause her to get on the headmaster's bad side? Like he needed another excuse to have her come to his office. After Hoffman had finally punished them, Diana was able to focus on the lesson. Eventually Hoffman ended the day's lessons and the children left in a rush, except for three. Two of which being Eleanor and Diana, who left the room at the same speed and yet had completely different airs about them. Eleanor seemed like she didn't care about leaving, whilst Diana left in a manner seeming to shout out she'll do what she wants to when and how she wants to do it. The third was Meg, who followed after Diana.

Soon Diana was alone, Eleanor having headed to the balcony and Meg had run off to some corner to write in her notebook. She stood leaning on the rail from the top of the stairs, watching the majority of the children play below. Her eyes fell on her pet, standing meekly in the corner. The redhead decided she might as well torment Jennifer as well. She didn't deserve punishment as those two boys did, but her reactions were just so entertaining. The freckled girl stood and left her place to look for something to use.

The girl in the stripped dress stood in the sick bay. Her mischievous eyes darted around the room, looking for something she could use to her advantage. They drifted back to some tattered-looking letters near the lamp for the umpteenth time, and finally her curiosity got the best of her and she snatched them up. She left the room and walked aimlessly as she read the papers, discovering they were letters. She finished as she found herself back at the stair railing. Her eyes moved from the words to below, to a short haired girl to be precise.

"Joshua…the prince? Jennifer is the prince!?" Diana's eyes widened in shock to this. There was no way her pet could be the higher than her. She quickly returned the letters and returned to walking around aimlessly, wondering about the four letters. She passed by Martha's room, and she noticed letters were in the witch's room as well. With a shrug, she picked them up as well. But just as she had begun, footsteps were heard. Loud footsteps. Queen of cleaning footsteps. Diana hurried out of the room and around the corner, then realizing the letters were still in her hand. As the woman entered her room, the green eyed girl slipped the letters under the band of her apron and started walking away. The brunette quickly noticed the missing documents, them having been the reason to returning to her quarters, but then found them on her waist and shrugged. Then her face wrinkled as she squinted, noticing a strand of hair. Upon closer inspection she found it was from clothing not hair, and it was green. A green matching the tie of a certain child who she saw to be the ringleader of the rest of the brats.

"Diana!" The enraged screech made the redhead jump, having nearly forgotten about the letters and Martha when she began plotting how to punish Thomas, Nicholas, and Jennifer all in one go. The call had been followed up by very rapid footsteps. They were approaching fast, and Diana was baffled at how the woman knew which direction she had gone. Maybe she really was a witch. But that was unimportant, and the girl dashed down the hall. After making a u turn and making her way to the back exit, she seemed to have finally lost the elder of the two. Just to be safe, the duchess decided to leave the orphanage for a while. She finished making her way to the door in a walk only too see Wendy just ahead of her. The taller of the two children followed after her superior, wishing to question her about just where Jennifer stood. But as she stepped outside she found the blond had not stopped at her usual drawing place, and was instead heading around the building. Curious now, the girl silently tailed the one in the white dress as she exited out the back door and headed further still away from Rose Garden.

**-----------------------------**

**Footnote: For those of you who forgot Rose Garden is the name of the orphanage. Err…I think it is anyway. If its not please tell me. Also, sorry if any of them are OOC. I'm sure Diana is/will be extremely OOC.  
**


End file.
